A Foiled Confession
by Eria
Summary: Short Story. Tsuzuki/Hisoka. The two Kyushu partners have been going out for five of the eight years they've known each other... Tsuzuki wants to take it a step further. Fluff ahead!


_**Author's Note:** _This was part of a Valentine's prompt I did for someone. __

__Also, **Luna-sempai** has convinced me that Tsuzuki's a closet Christian. So, that's sorta where I was coming from. Enjoy!  
><em>_

_**Warning**: Very cute moment ahead._

* * *

><p>Three rows of desks back, Hisoka's bent head faced him from where Tsuzuki had entered the office. As usual, the younger shinigami was reading and completely absorbed by whatever words were inscribed on the pages as if a bewitchment charm had been placed between them.<p>

Clutching something in his hand to his chest, Tsuzuki took a calming breath and then let the fisted hand fall to his side. Hisoka didn't even acknowledge his presence, but then he hadn't for some years having grown accustomed to Tsuzuki's restless comings and goings.

Time seemed to crawl as Tsuzuki meandered as was his habit around the office, pacing like a dog sniffing the room out and then settled slowly in the squeaky chair next to Hisoka.

His partner of eight years and boyfriend of five didn't even glance up, his eyes skimming the text and turning the page in silence.

Tsuzuki leaned back, his chair squeaking loudly. No response. He leaned forward. No response. He twiddled with a pen for a bit before getting bored with it. "Hisoka?"

"Hm," came the disinterested reply.

"Um... Well. I have something to tell you." Tsuzuki wasn't exactly nervous, though the longer Hisoka ignored him the more restless he became.

Turning a page, he still didn't look up. "What?"

"…Can you put the book down please?"

With a sigh, Hisoka plucked a bookmark and put it in the book before reluctantly setting it down. "What is it?"

"Well, we've known each other for some time. And we've been going out for..." Tsuzuki stopped and restarted it. All the careful words he'd made up were slipping out of his head faster than he could say them. "What I'm trying to say is that for as long as we're here... Did you want to stay together?"

Hisoka gave him a long look as was his habit and then snorted lightly. "Tsuzuki, were you proposing to me?"

The violet-eyed man wilted looking down at his closed hands lying on the desk. "Yes...?"

A soft hand reached under his chin and tilted it up, until serious, bright green eyes met his. "When you're ready to go to heaven, we'll go together," Hisoka said softly, dropping his hand from him.

Immediately a flush overcame Tsuzuki's face. "Uh."

"What's in your hand?" Hisoka's hands clasped the fist that actually contained something.

"A ring." Tsuzuki opened it and on his palm were two thick bands made of a dark silver material. "I know it's not much, but—"

Slender fingers plucked the smaller one up and inspected it. "Which hand does it go on?"

"Right is for engagement, which is..."

Slipping the ring on his left, Hisoka looked at him expectantly.

Tsuzuki gave him a befuddled look. "You know, a ring on the left ring finger means you're married."

An upraised eyebrow was all that met his response. "Do I need to help you with yours?"

Tsuzuki blushed, handing over the ring. "Be my guest." He offered his hand, and Hisoka slipped the ring on it.

"We have just eloped," Hisoka deadpanned.

"You know usually people exchange vows with the rings," Tsuzuki grumbled. "You're right though... It would be more fun if we had a ceremony... then we'd have cake and other sweets and everyone—except for that Mutt—would wish us a happy marriage."

Somebody cleared their throat towards the doorway and Tsuzuki felt his skin turn three shades of red. Their coworkers huddled there, having watched the scene play out expectantly.

"Congratulations!" came the overwhelming shout as they poured in offering 'wedding' gifts to the newlyweds. There was the distinct sound of a champagne bottle opening underscoring the moment, and glasses were poured.

Hisoka's lips curled into one of his rare smiles as he left the book untouched on the desk and placed his hand over Tsuzuki's.

Tsuzuki downed the glass that had suddenly appeared by his free hand. Its alcoholic content was nowhere near enough to even give him a buzz. Even so, Tsuzuki's eyes were watering, incredulity coloring his expression. He was almost overwhelmed by the constant barrage of 'congratulations' and the presents stacking near them. Hisoka continued to thank them cordially while Tsuzuki was still processing.

"You invited them? You _knew_?" Tsuzuki asked suddenly, drinking his second glass and setting it down.

A rare mischievous, shy smile quirked on his spouse's lips as he graciously thanked Wakaba for her contribution, while she beamed at them, thankfully unaccompanied by her partner.

There was a third empty glass next to him and now Tsuzuki could feel the buzz, however light. "Of course, you knew. I can't keep anything from you, can I?" He said accusingly. "I thought you were going to say no." Tsuzuki's tears suddenly overflowed as he smiled so happily.

Wiping at his face, Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka close and kissed him tenderly. There were some 'awws' and some cooing, and even a stray whistle with cheering from none other than Watari. Hisoka's small arms wrapped around him, and a flash of light went off capturing the moment forever.

"Til death do us part, I do," Hisoka murmured, flushed from all of the attention.

"Til death do us part," Tsuzuki agreed and kissed him again.

**End.**


End file.
